In Restless Slumber
by Kiss of the Breeze
Summary: [post Wolf Hunting and pre Wolf's Blood] Don't blame spring, sweet Firekeeper. Spring has done nothing but be spring. You know who is to blame,who has been whispering in your ear. I have heard what you say in your dreams...
1. Chapter 1

_**(Disclaimer): Jane Lindskold is a great authoress and I'd never try to take her characters. But this is fan fiction so I am allowed to bend them to my will! **_

_**(A/N): Like I said, this is post Wolf Hunting and pre Wolf's Blood. I'll go ahead and tell you all, I've not read the later of the afore mentioned. I think the Meddler is one of my favorite characters and I just couldn't resist the temptation to play off the hints that seemed to be dropped in the book about him and his interest in Firekeeper. **_

------------------------------------------------

_No one ever got so close to her without consequence._

Firekeeper shook herself and wondered briefly what was the matter with her. She pulled away from him, his fingers coming free of her usually coarse hair, which now seemed combed- she wondered if that were his doing. "Does my touch repulse you so?" The Meddler questioned, seeming to fringe on hurt. They sat in what seemed like a swirling grey cloud; this was the second time the man had graced her with his presence by invading the sanctity of her dreams.

Firekeeper turned to him and shook her head. It still startled her at how real he was. He no longer had the head of a wolf, instead keeping the face he'd worn when he'd come for his 'favor', a face that still seemed hauntingly familiar. She licked her lips at the memory of the kiss and the man noticed it with some amusement. He could easily assume what passed through her mind; indeed he was in it. "Why do you come here?" She asked him.

"I've told you before, how I was in a solitary environment for years and years. Is it really so bad to want conversation?" He questioned. "Contact?"

The wolf woman really couldn't bring herself to think the answer was no. After all, even she didn't like going long on her own. Without her noticing he had once again closed the distance between them, his fingers going again to her hair, the feel causing bumps to rise on her skin. Vaguely she hoped her actual body was unaffected, least Blind Seer notice. At that thought she felt guilty, as if she were betraying the blue eyed wolf. It also unsettled her to realize this man she knew as the Meddler could effect her so. "You feel real here." She commented.

He laughed cheerfully before proclaiming proudly, "This is one realm in which I'm not bound to the rules."

_**(A/N): Reviews are nice. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N): I realize these are more like drabbles than anything. But that doesn't make them bad does it?**_

_Blind Seer suspected, she knew, but he wasn't saying anything yet._

They were in a grassy field now, a scene much improved over the blandness of his first visits. Something else had changed too. "You blush awful genuinely for someone who isn't herself modest. The weather is warm enough to go without a shirt." The Meddler said in response to her adverted eyes.

Recalling her own times at trying to make Darien Carter red in the face by being what he considered indecent, Firekeeper figured that this was similar to what this man was doing now. Yet, knowing this Firekeeper still couldn't explain why she was reacting the way she was. Her body seemed to be thinking something of its own accord. She drew her knees up and firmly rested her head on them; then to prove a point trained her eyes upon his lean figure that was bereft of everything but a pair of slacks in the tradition of the Hawk Haven style. She schooled her expression into indifference, because -as she had to keep reminding herself- that was how she felt.

"The weather is not real here." She told him in regards to his excuse to his choice of clothing.

"This entire place 'isn't real'; but it's of your memory and since I'm visiting why should I not play along and match?"

He'd told her before why he visited so she fought the human urge to ask again. _He smells like he wants more than just companionship._ She mused to herself. However, all his words to her thus far had been innocent, that of a person who truly just wanted a friend. Yet, his voice had a lingering sweetness that made her uneasy.

"Do I make you nervous sweet Firekeeper?" He questioned suddenly.

She didn't like the fact that he'd used the name Blind Seer sometimes gave her. "You are… you. You come with a feeling that is distinctly yours. But I'm not nervous." She replied honestly enough.

That answer seemed to amuse the Meddler and a knowing, and somewhat mocking smile played across his lips.

_**(A/N): Hmm... anyone like this so far? The next is the last part. Review please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N): I'm less than content with this but I don't want to put too much because, as I've said before, I haven't read the next book. I'd like to have a clear idea of how this relationship is going to pan out before I'd put more into speculation on this flimsy beginning. **_

_Did she really want to contemplate how she'd ended up in this situation? No._

The Meddler's arms were draped across her shoulders as he held her from behind, her face tilted up to meet his. She'd not relaxed her guard, so it was no surprise when it happened. He'd not asked permission so that she could say no. She wasn't sure if she didn't want it and that was another thing, along with the how, that she would rather not think on.

It was only a brief contact, more chaste than his fist, but this time it was she who was able to break the kiss. Her gut turned and her conscience was already on fire with thoughts of Blind Seer.

"Maybe it's just me," The man said, calling her attention back to him, "but perhaps the wolf is in for some competition."

Firekeeper shot him a glare for his words and pulled away from him. Her thoughts were, _There is no way he is right. _While his were simply, _In time._


End file.
